tardisgirl98productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon's School of Wizardry/Episode 8
Previous Vote Off *King Roland walks infront of the camera* King Roland: I recieved a call from the network saying that they got a call from the hotel in the Bahamas which Marlon was staying at and he refuses to leave *Gasps for breath* They also said that Marlon requested me to do this show. So for tonight I'm your host! King Roland: Lets make this snappy as I missed yesterdays Daily Cupcake Adoring Session because of that phonecall, Which reminds me! *Runs backstage and starts stroking a cupcake and drooling over it* King Roland: So off tonight is ..... Morcubus! Morcubus:What!? I think your mistaken for I, the Evil Morcubus wins everything King Roland: Nope, your definately off. Morcubus:Damn! Ill destroy You!! King Roland: Um yeah... Whatever Morcubus: Fine! Ill destroy your cupcakes!! MUAHAHAHA!! King Roland: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ---- Episode 8 King Roland: Hello and welcome back to Marlon's School of Wizardry, Marlon still isnt back so im presenting the show...again Today the contestants will be working in Simwart's Kitchens with Chef Hogsqueel Ginny:Yikes what an unfortunate name *Everyone walks into the kitchen* King Roland: As you can see there are 9 workstations with the correct equipment and ingredients for making cupcakes! *Everyone goes to a workstation and starts cooking* Roxie: This is easy, I'm sure to win! Gino: Dont be too sure, Im an able cook aswell you know. Roxie: Pizza is nothing like cupcakes! whereas Ice cream kinda is Vic: Lets settle this dispute with saying im gonna like totally win because i got a high score on cooking Mama! Roxie and Gino: *Stares in disbelief*... Makoto:Scanning Ingredients, Scanning Recipes, Recipe found, Cupcake original with Frosting and sprinkles from Frosty & Co. King Roland: Ooh! Frosty and Co. cupcakes, there my favourite! Jenny: Isnt that a secret recipe? Patrick: Well thats what it says on the box Leaf: How am i supposed to cook man! Petal never taught me! Hopper:Thats because you were all too busy in the hot tub! Ginny:Just stop ye arguing and get on with it we only have 20 minutes left! *20 minutes later* King Roland: 5..4..3...2..1.. Times up and now im coming round to test them, To Ginny- Not bad, not bad at all To Gino-Perfectly cooked! To Hopper-BURNT! To Jenny-Average To Leaf-Its all black and crispy.. ICK! To Makoto: Perfect they taste just like the Frost&co ones!! To Patrick- Where are yours! You ate the ingredients! Patrick:Yes and they were very nice too! King Roland: To Roxie: I love it especially with the ice cream tasting frosting To Vic: There not cooked! The public vote is: msowhopper.png msowleaf.png msowpatrick.png Marlon:Yes hello its me again *mumbles* stupid woman over the phone, I booked two weeks at that resort *mumbles* Off today is Leaf Leaf: AH WHAT!? Was I even in the public vote! Oh wait... I was, Damn! *Marlon faints* Leaf: Errm... Dude are you alright *Cameraman walks on* Cameraman 2: He's drooling & snoring, so hes still alive Cameraman 2: Probably just jetlag Leaf: Ah well, the good side is I can go home and ROCK!!!!!!!